Tre Animagi e un Licantropo La traduzione italiana
by Holly Marsh
Summary: La storia dei Malandrini - da dove sono venuti, dove sono andati, e cosa è successo loro lungo la strada. (La traduzione italiana è di Laura Kanuka)
1. Parte 1: Lunastorta

Prequel, Parte 1: Lunastorta 1 – Un piccolo cottage pittoresco 

In mezzo alla brughiera c'era un boschetto. Nel mezzo del boschetto, c'era una radura. E al limitare della radura sorgeva una casa

Questa non era una casa come le altre. A dire il vero, non era veramente una casa. Era un cottage – ma non un cottage comune. Sembrava uscito da una fiaba: un edificio di due piani costruito con mattoni bianchi, con imposte rosse alle finestre e con tanti comignoli che si arrampicavano sul tetto coperto di paglia almeno quanti erano i vasi di fiori che stavano nella piccola serra lì accanto.

E anche le persone che vivevano dietro alla porticina rossa visibile in fondo al giardino rigoglioso, dove un gatto tigrato stava steso a prendere il sole in mezzo ai cespugli di rose, non sarebbero state definite 'normali' dalla maggioranza delle persone. Al posto delle biciclette, tenevano in cantina delle scope per le uscite domenicali. Non avevano riscaldamento centralizzato, ma un fuoco allegro nel salotto riscaldava l'intera casa. Non avevano telefono, ma una ciotola piena di una strana polvere che tenevano sulla mensola del camino. In cucina, la spugna stava lavando piatti estoviglie da sola. Un piumino per splverare danzava intorno ai particolari soprammobili messi sulle mensole e un violino stava a mezz'aria nell'angolo della stanza, suonando da solo.

Tutto ciò accadeva perché proprietari della casa erano i Lupin, e i Lupin non erano certo personae comuni. Essi appartenevano a un mondo di magia e mistero. Il signor John Lupin – un bell'uomo alto con capelli neri e occhi chiari – era un mago, e lavorava per il Dipartimento per la Regolazione e il Controllo delle Creature Magiche al Ministero della Magia. Sua moglie Faith Lupin aveva grandi occhi castani e capelli castano chiaro, che proprio in quel momento stava sistemando dietro le spalle per sollevare il figlio Remus, di tre anni, che aveva gli occhi e il colore di capelli della madre.

"Di' buona notte al babbo," disse Faith Lupin.

"Notte, babbo," disse il piccolo Remus.

"Buona notte, piccolo," disse John scompigliandogli i capelli prima di sedersi in una vecchia poltrona a leggere il giornale. Nella prima pagina c'era una fotografia con diverse persone che volavano su e giù sulle scope, e sopra c'era il titolo _Le Vespe di Wimbourne vincono ancora – Il Cercatore Sneaker acchiappa il Boccino_.

Sua moglie portò il bambino a letto e tornò sorridendo.

"Ho dovuto lasciarlo dormire nel nostro letto, John," disse in tono calmo, sedendosi di fronte al marito.

"Oh?" Le fece lui, sollevando lo sguardo dalla Gazzetta del Profeta. "Non sarà ancora agitato a causa della scorsa notte?"

"Ha fatto un brutto sogno," disse sua moglie. "Riguardo a un mostro che lo cercava nel buio. Davvero, John, non l'ho mai visto così spaventato."

John sorrise vedendo l'espressione ansiosa della moglie.

"Va bene, cara. Ma non lo terremo con noi domani notte. Deve imparare… Che cosa?" Sbottò, notando il ghigno sulla faccia di sua moglie.

"Stavo solo pensando a chi è andato a prenderlo e l'ha portato nella nostra stanza ieri notte," ribattè lei.

John le sorrise e Faith sospirò.

"Mi mancherete tutti e due questo fine settimana," aggiunse.

"Potresti venire con noi."

"Sai che non posso. Ho promesso a tua madrw molto tempo fa che l'avrei aiutata a organizzare la festa estiva del _Settimanale delle Streghe_. Non posso cambiare idea e dire che non andrò, non ora."

John mise da parte il suo giornale. "Povera Faith, mia madre ti fa soffrire, non è vero?" Sorrise. "Hai pagato un prezzo troppo alto quando mi hai sposato."

Faith gli sorrise di rimando. "Nessun prezzo è troppo alto per l' uomo migliore del mondo. Nemmeno organizzare mercatini per streghe di mezz'età e celebrità locali mentre tu e il mio caro fratello andate a fare un'escursione col piccolo Remus."

John si alzò e baciò la moglie sulla fronte.

2 – Una gita nella brughiera 

E fu così che, arrivato il sabato, Faith legava il cordoncino rosso del cappello sotto il mento di suo figlio, vestita nel suo migliore abito marrone.

"Vi prenderete cura di lui, non è vero?" disse per l'ennesima volta, guardando ansiosamenre il marito e suo fratello. Trentunenne, Malcolm Marley era alto come John ma aveva le spalle più larghe e un fisico più muscoloso. Aveva i capelli dello stesso colore castano chiaro di sua sorella, il volto rasato e attraente.

"Naturalmente," disse John.

Faith sembrava incerta. "Spero di essermi ricordata di preparare tutto per voi. Avete le salsicce, il bacon e la salsa?"

"Nella cesta," rispose Malcolm, con gli occhi castani che brillavano.

"E la tenda?"

"Fuori con le scope," rispose John.

"E il puliscitutto magico?"

"Nel mio zaino."

"E i calzoni di ricambio di Remus?"

"Nella cesta con le salsicce, il bacon e la salsa." Malcolm sorrise.

Faith si accigliò.

"È tutto ok," la rassicurò John. "Staremo bene. Non staremo via per tanto tempo, comunque… è solo per una notte! E tu sarai in ritardo se non ti affretti."

Faith guardò incerta prima uno e poi l'altro, poi si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, credo che tu abbia ragione."

Baciò Remus sulla guancia. "farai il bravo bambino per il babbo, vero?"

"Sì, mamma."

"Malcolm si alzò dalla sedia e abbracciò con affetto la sorella. "Starà bene. Ce ne occuperemo noi."

Faith restò accigliata.

"Arrivederci cara, "disse John baciandola dolcemente.

Alla fine lei sorrise e si girò per andarsene. Con il pugno pieno di polvere volante presa dalla ciotola sulla mensola del caminetto, entrò nel camino e, con un respiro profondo, gettò la polvere al suolo e disse, "Diagon Alley". Esattamente un istante dopo era sparita.

John provò il solito sentimento di tristezza vedendola partire. Poi però guardò il giovane figlio, eil suo umore migliorò. Questo fine settimana si sarebbero divertiti… solamente loro tre – un'uscita tra ragazzi.

Dopo diverse ore di volo attraverso la brughiera sulle scope, John e Malcolm decisero che si stava facendo troppo buio per continuare. Montarono la tenda con un colpo di bacchetta magica e nello stesso modo accesero il fuoco per cuocere le salsicce e tenersi al caldo. La luna piena splendeva e la brughiera era eccezionalmente rischiarata per un'ora così tarda. Erano le undici passate quando il piccolo Remus finalmente si addormentò dentro la tenda e i due adulti si misero seduti all'aperto. John siposizionò sopra un ceppo e aprì una bottiglia di burrobirra.

"Alla fine il piccolo si è addormentato?" domandò Malcolm.

"Sì. La nostra gita l'ha stancato abbastanza, e credo che sia ancora spaventato da un certo sogno che ha fatto recentemente."

"Un sogno?" malcolm sollevò lo sgardo dal suo piatto, dove stavano gli avanzi della sua ottava salsiccia e della sesta fetta di bacon.

"Si è svegliato piangendo l'altra notte, diceva che aveva sognato un mostro che veniva a prenderlo." John sorrise. "Almeno questo è quello che tua sorella ha capito."

Malcolm scoppiò a ridere e bevve un lungo sorso di burrobirra. Improvvisamente la lasciò quasi cadere insieme al piatto. Un ululato squarciò la notte. John saltò in piedi, il volto pallido come la luna nel cielo.

"Che diamine era quello?" sbottò malcolm.

"Shhh!" fece John.

Attesero in silenzio di percepire un altro suono. Poco dopo, iniziarono a sentire i rumori prodotti da una bestia selvatica, un mostro, e da un'altra creatura, probabilmente un indifeso pony della brughiera. I suoni erano talmente agghiaccianti da far accapponare la pelle… la bestia stava attaccando il pony. Sentirono il suo ultimo debole nitrito prima che il silenzio cadesse… e subito dopo un altro lungo ululato solitario.

"Presto!" incalzò John, "prepara le borse. Solo le cose importanti. Lascia qui quello che non ci serve."

Malcolm, uscendo dal suo momentaneo sbigottimento, accorse ad aiutare John a preparare tutte le loro cose, senza curarsi della confusione che stavano facendo. John versò l'acqua per il tè sul fuoco, soffocando le fiamme e sperando che il mostro non sarebbe stato capace di trovarli nell'immediato, una volta spente. Stava per sollevare l'ultima dell borse e assicurarla sul manico della scopa quando entrambi sentirono il rumore di tela che si strappava. Malcolm si bloccò.

"Remus!" gridò John.

Corse nella tenda con Malcolm al suo fianco, e lì trovò un'enorme creatura simile a un lupo che torreggiava su suo figlio. Sollevò la testa mentre i duo uomini entravano ed emise un ringhio.

"Oh mio Dio! È un licantropo!" strillò Malcolm.

John non rispose. Stava guardando la forma immobile di suo figlio a terra tra le zampe del mostro. Non sapeva dire se era vivo o morto. Ma il fianco sinistro del bambino era coperto di un rosso sangue appiccicoso, e c'era un pozza di sangue a terra accanto a lui. Incurante del pericolo, John si lanciò in avanti e afferrò il piccolo, prima che il licantropo potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, mentre Malcolm afferrò la sua bacchetta e con un incantesimo lanciò delle fiammelle contro la bestia. Il licantropo grugnìiva e John ebbe il tempo di udirlo mentre si lanciava fuori dalla tenda. Posò Remus accanto alle ceneri del fuoco e si maledisse per averlo spento così affrettatamente. Odiava il pensiero di dover lasciare suo figlio lì in quel momento, ma i continui urli e grugniti, i rumori e gli strappi che provenivano dalla tenda lo spinsero a tirare fuori la sua bacchetta e a ritornarvi. Malcolm era arretrato contro le pareti della tenda e agitava la bacchetta senza tregua. Senza esitazione, John sollevò la sua bacchtta puntandola contro il dorso del licantropo.

"Incendio!"

Le fiamme iniziarono allora a divampare sul dorso della creatura, mentre quest'ultima si contorceva e si divincolava provando a spegnerle, ululando e appiccando il fuoco alla tenda nello stesso momento. Malcolm e John lo guardavano sconvolti. Finalmente, ancora ululando per il dolore, il mostro fuggì attraverso lo squarcio nel retro della tenda e svanì nella notte. I due uomini tornarono correndo al luogo dove John aveva lasciato Remus. Ma avvicinandosi, si accorsero subito che il piccolo stava iniziando a trasformarsi davanti ai loro stessi occhi. Il suo viso iniziò ad allungarsi. La pelliccia iniziò a cresecere sulle sue mani macchiate di sangue. Era stato morso… e nel giro di pochi attimi al suo posto si trovava una versione minore del mostro che avevano appena scacciato. John si avvicinò lentamente e si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia.

"No," sussurrò, con la mano tremante sollevata sulla debole figura. Fece per sollevarlo, ma malcolm gli afferrò le spalle e lo aiutò a sollevarsi.

"No John. Non toccarlo. Se si svegliasse, ti attaccherebbe."

John stava scossando la testa disperatamente.

"No. No, non può essere vero. Non può essere successo."

Provò a liberarsi dalla stretta di Malcolm, che dovette trattenerlo con tutta la sua forza per impedirgli di tornare al fianco di Remus.

"Remus!" urlò John, riuscendo infine a liberarsi. Si fermò alcuni passi lontano da suo figlio e il suo sguardo passò dal bambino alla luna. "No!" strillò. "Nooooo!"

3 – Padre e figlio 

Remus Lupin aveva otto anni ora, e se ne stava seduto con la schiena contro il tronco di un albero, ascoltando il lento scorrere dell'acqua di un ruscello nel boschetto eil cinguettio degli uccellini tra i rami. Il sole, tramontando, splendeva attraverso le foglie gettando una luce verde sui capelli castano chiari del bambino e sulle pagine del libro che stava leggendo. Fece una pausa per sistemare una ciocca di capelli ribelle che gli era caduta davanti agli occhi e girò la pagina. Da qualche parte nel profondo della foresta un picchio ad intervalli stava martellando un tronco.

Remus era accigliato. Il libro che aveva tra le mani era difficile, persino per un giovane amante della lettura come lui. Oh, non era uno di quei pallidi bambini che passavano tutto il loro tempo in casa col naso incollato alle pagine di qualche noiosa vecchia storia. No, Remus amava stare all'aperto e arrampicarsi sugli alberi, costruire barchette da far navigare sui ruscelli del bosco e progettare casu sugli alberi come qualsiasi altro ragazzino della sua età, e a volte faceva tutto questo con sua madre. Ma non era lastessa cosa che avere un altro bamabino della sua stessa età con cui giocare. La cos apiù vicina a quella era quando veniva lo zio Malcolm a trovarli – mamma diceva sempre che lui si comprortava proprio come un bambino troppo cresciuto. Ma a Remus non importava. A lui piaceva lo zio Malcolm, in effetti a volte si augurava che anche suo padre fosse così. Ma il babbo era sempre così silenzioso… Remus allora era uscito da solo, passeggiando attraverso il bosco fino a raggiungere questo posto, a un quarto d'ora di cammino da casa sua, dove amava sedersi a leggere un libro, o con la schiena appoggiata a un tronco o arrampicato tra i rami di un certo albero, do si era formata una biforcazione su cui poteva sedersi in maniera sicura, senza rischio di cadere anche se faceva un sonnellino.

Normalmente avrebbe letto un libro di avventura, ma oggi Remus aveva sottratto qualcosa dalla libreria di suo padre, un volume vecchio e pesante con pagine e pagine di spessa pergamena, intitolato _Studio sui Licantropi_. Il babbo aveva tanti libri con un titolo simile a quello, e spesso passava ore e ore sopra di essi, finchè la mamma lo rimproverava gentilmente e gli ricordava che Remus voleva giocare con lui. Allora lui la baciava, e riluttante metteva il libro da parte. Poi usciva a cercare Remus e giocavano insieme – giochi tranquilli. Era raro che dal babbo uscisse una risata. Le poche occasioni in cui sorrideva erano quelle quando, mentre leggeva uno dei suoi molti libri o una rivista come _Mensile di_ _Medicina Magica_ o ancora ascoltando la radio, trovava o sentiva parlare di una nuova possibile cura per la malattia del giovane figlio. Avevano provato molte di queste cure miracolose nel corso degli anni, ma nessuna di esse aveva prodotto qualche risultato. E tuttavia John Lupin – e anche Faith, sebbene riuscisse a nascondere meglio la sua preoccupazione – ancora non si era arreso al fatto che Remus sarebbe destinato a rimanere un licantropo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Faith aveva provato a spiegare a suo figlio, al ritorno da uno degli ultimi inutili trattamenti che avevano sottratto loro gran parte del tempo e dei risparmi e peggio ancora della forza d'animo, che l'ossessione di suo padre nel voler trovare una cura per lui dipendeva dal fatto che si sentiva responsabile per la condizione del figlio. Remus non l'aveva capito. Come poteva essere di suo padre la colpa se lui era quello che era? No. Per come la vedeva Remus, il padre semplicemente si vergognava per quello che suo figlio era. Dopotutto, si preoccupava sempre che le persone non capisssero cosa succedeva al figlio. Sì, era proprio così. Si vergognava. E Remus non poteva sopportare che suo padre si vergognasse di lui.

Allora Remus decise che si sarebbe curato, perché era l'unico modo per guadagnarsi l'affetto del padre. E per trovare la cura per se stesso, doveva leggere i libri che suo padre aveva letto, cercare di capire il problema e sperare di trovare qualche rimedio miracoloso che era sfuggito al padre.

Ma era un compito duro per un bambino della sua età. In più si stava facendo tardi, e questo significava che la luna sarebbe sorta presto. Remus temeva la luna. Solo il guardarla lo faceva rabbrividire. E stasera ci sarebbe stata la luna piena, e questo significava dolore, ormai familiare ma sempre insoppportabile. Sospirò e guardò il cielo che si faceva scuro. Sì, era quasi ora. Si piegò in avanti e scavò con le picole dita alla base dell'albero, tra le radici, dissotterrando una scatola chiusa da un lucchetto di metallo. La aprì e mise dentro il libro con cautela. L'ultima cosa che voleva era rovinare per sbaglio il libro del babbo. Una volta sotterrata la scatola, Remus si alzò e si guardò intorno, cercando di assorbire la pace del luogo che stava intorno a lui, e che lui amava così tanto. Proprio ora la mamma stava chiudendo la porta a chiave per la notte, come faceva ogni mese. Il bosco era un posto sicuro come tutti gli altri per Remus quando si trasformava. Erano solitari e deserti. Nessuno ci viveva eccetto i suoi genitori, ed essi sapevano quali precazioni prendere.

Si stava facendo buio. Remus sentì un bruciore agli occhi… No, non avrebbe pianto. Sapeva che avrebbe sofferto, come sempre, ma la sua razza era questa e non serviva a nulla piangerci sopra. Spazzò via un po' di terra dai calzoni usurati e sapettò. Non per molto ancora…

La mattina dopo l'alba fu chiara e luminosa. Faith Lupin spalancò la porta d'entrata e si affrettò sul sentiero, aspettandosi di vedere suo figlio Remus correre verso di lei come faceva sempre nelle mattine seguenti alle trasformazioni. Ma lui non venne.

"_È nascosto, probabilmente_," pensò, e sorrise.

"Ok, Remus!" disse a voce alta. "Non uscire dal tuo nascondiglio. Darò la tua colazione al gatto, va bene?"

Non ci fu risposta. Dov'era andato il bambino? Corrugando la fronte, ma senza preoccuparsi troppo, Faith si inoltrò nel bosco.

"Remus!" chiamò. "Su, caro, la tua cioccolata calda si sta raffreddando!"

Ancora nessuna risposta. Stringendosi nelle spalle, la donna si voltò verso la casa. Remus probabilmente se ne stava di nuovo col naso su uno dei suoi libri. Si sarebbe fatto vivo non appena lo stomaco si fosse fatto sentire. I ragazzi!

Appena mise piede in casa trovò John in piedi in cucina. Sembrava stupito di qualcosa.

"Che c'è?" domando lei distrattamente.

"Hai visto Bottone stamattina?"

"No. Perché, non è sotto il tavolo come al solito?"

Spostò la sedia dove di solito si acciambellava il gatto, malì non c'era nessun gatto. Stupita, guardò intorno al tavolo della cucina, controllando tutte le sedie.

"È così strano," disse Faith alla fine. "Dorme sempre lì. Proprio l'altro giorno Malcolm si stava lamentando di quella volta in cui tirò fuori la sedia e si mise a sedere sul gatto… Dice di avere ancora le cicatrici… "

John cercò in casa, ma non c'era nessun segno del gatto. Ritornò in cucina, dove sua moglie stava ancora fissando la sedia lasciata vuota dal gatto.

"Nessun segno di Bottone," disse. "Beh, verrà quando sarà affamato. Di cosa ti preoccupi?" agiunse, vedendo lo sguardo ansioso sulla faccia di Faith.

"Non sono riuscita a trovare Remus, John," disse lei.

"Che cosa?"

"Non è venuto quando l'ho chiamato." Si voltò a fronteggiarlo, e is uoi occhi erano arrossati. "John… non credi… "

John pensò a lungo prima di parlare. "Lo troverò io," disse alla fine.

Remus si arrampicò sull'albero e si nascose tra i rami. Aveva sentito che sua madre lo chiamava, ma non era in grado di andare da lei.Trovò il solito posticino tra i rami a forcella e si sedette lì, con le gambe piegate contro il petto e le braccia intorno al corpo. La sua maglia era strappata in vari punti e i suoi occhi erano rossi e gonfi. Le sue guance erano bagnate. Guardò ervosamente verso il basso, attraverso il fogliame, e rabbrividendo chiuse subito gli occhi. Là sotto c'erano ancora macchie di sangue. Remus era disperato, molto più disperato di quanto potesse ricordare di essere mai stato. Con gli occhi chiusi, singhiozzò per quella che gli sembrò un'eternità. Improvvisamente sentì un rumore. Qualcuno stava arrivando attraverso il bosco, camminando sulle ultime foglie secche dell'autunno.

"Remus!" chiamò la voce di suo padre. Sembrava piuttosto vicino.

Remus si spostò tra i rami e si mise disteso sulla pancia. Da questa posizione, poteva vedere suo padre avvicinarsi e fermarsi vicino al posto dove… Sotto, John Lupin si guardava intorno.

"Remus!" chiamò ancora. "Vieni fuori. Remus?"

Sbottò, mentre lo sguardo gli cadeva sulle macchie rosso scuro e appiccicose sul terreno. Piegandosi, prese tra le dita un ciuffo di morbida pelliccia marrone. Più in alto, stretto ad un ramo, Remus tremava. Suo padre stava esaminando la pelliccia.

"Buon Dio," mormorò sottovoce. Si accovacciò ed esaminò il terreno. Trovò un punto dove la terra era stata smossa e scavò con le mani fino a trovare una scatola con un lucchetto metallico e una piccola chiave. Le iniziali R. J. L. erano state tracciate sul coperchio da una mano infantile. Lentamente, John Lupin girò la chiave e iniziò a sollevare il coperchio. Poi però sembrò ripensarci, e, chiuso il coperchio, serrò di nuovo il lucchetto e rimise tutto nella buca. Si alzò in piedi, guardandosi intorno con maggiore ansia.

"Remus, se puoi sentirmi vieni fuori, per favore!"

La sua voce stava tremando, e camminava attorno alla radura, attraversando e riattraversando il ruscello. Alla fine, si fermò proprio sotto l'albero su cui si era arrampicato Remus e si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli. Remus riuscì a scorgere per un momento il viso del padre – sembrava stranamente esausto e agitato, gli occhi infossati e le guance scavate. Remus non si era mai accorto fino a quel momento di quanto suo padre sembrasse ansioso in quei giorni. Dalla bocca del bambino uscì un'esclamazione involontaria. John Lupin sollevò lo sguardo tra il fogliame, riparandosi con una mano gli occhi dai raggi di sole che penetravano tra le foglie.

"Remus?" chiamò.

"V-vai via," balbettò il bambino.

"Remus!" esclamò suo padre, sollevato. "Cosa stai facendo lassù? Ci hai fatto preoccupare. Scendi, ora."

"N-no."

"Ma… "

"Non posso scendere," mormorò Remus. "T-ti arrabbierai con me."

"Non fare lo sciocco, Remus. Perché dovrei arrabbiarmi con te?"

Il povero bambino incominciò a singhiozzare, e il ramo su cui stava seduto ebbe una scossa così violenta che John si allarmò.

"Remus, scendi da lì, rischi di cadere."

"N-no," singhiozzò Remus, "Non scenderò. Non posso. Ho… ho fatto una cosa terribile la scorsa notte e… io… " scoppiò in lacrime ancora.

John lo guardò impotente dal basso, poi iniziò ad esaminare il tronco. Trovò alcuni buoni appigli e iniziò ad arrampicarsi lentamente, con cautela.

"No!" gridò Remuscosa stava facendo suo padre. "Non salire, non venirmi vicino!"

Provò ad arrampicarsi più in alto sui rami, ma era già talmente in alto che non poteva andare da nessuna parte. Poi suo padre raggiunse il punto dove i due rami si biforcavano.

"Remus," disse, e aveva la voce più dolce che il bambino gli avesse mai sentito usare. "Non scappare da me. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non potrà mai essere così brutta. Vieni qui."

"No. T-tu non sai cosa… cosa è successo la scorsa notte."

John guardò in basso le chiazze di sangue sull'erba. "Posso indovinare."

Remus allora guardò suo padre. Stava seduto là, nel suo migliore abito da lavoro, aggrappato a un ramo, con gli occhi azzurri fissi sul figlio, e non c'era nessuna traccia della rabbia che Remus si aspettava ci fosse, nessuna traccia di rimprovero.

"T-tu mi odierai," disse Remus lentamente. "So che lo farai. So che t-ti vergognerai di me, e tu… tu mi odi. Mi odi perché sono un licantropo."

"Vergognarmi di te?" John sembrava sinceramente sconvolto. "_Odiarti_? È questo che pensi di me?" Volse altrove il suo sguardo. "Mio Dio, cos'ho fatto?" si disperò, coprendosi il volto con una mano. "Com'è potuto succedere? Perché? _Perché_?"

Remus, colpito, smise di singhiozzare e fissò il padre. Le sue spalle così forti stavano tremando, sembrava sperduto e… così ferito. Lentamente, il ragazzino iniziò a scendere in direzione di suo padre. Allungò una mano tremante e gli toccò la spalla.

"Papà?" sussurrò.

John si voltò verso di lui così improvvisamente che Remus rischiò di cadere dall'albero.

"Non mi sono mai vergognato di te, Remus," disse con un tremito nella voce. "Vergognato? Semmai il contrario. Sono orgoglioso di te."

Sorrise tristemente.

"Sono certo che non ci sono molti bambini della tua età che potrebbero passare quello che hai passato tu negli ultimi cinque anni senza subire terribili conseguenze nella mente e nel cuore."

Il suo sorriso si allargò di fronte all'espressione costernata sul giovane volto di Remus.

"Odiarti?" contnuò. "Non potrei mai odiarti, ragazzo mio. E mi dispiace se ti ho dato quest'impressione. So di non essermi comportato bene nei tuoi confronti. Sono stato troppo ossessionato dal cercare di trovarti una cura, forse, fino a perdere di vista quello che importa davvero – mostrarti che qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualsiasi cosa tu sia – io ti voglio bene, figlio mio."

Le lacrime tornarono a scorrere sulle guance di Remus, e si ritrovò improvvisamente tra le braccia del padre, nell'abbraccio più affettuoso che avesse avuto da lui negli ultimi cinque anni.

"Anch'io ti voglio bene, papà," sussurrò. "Mi dispiace tanto di averti fatto preoccupare."

"Va tutto bene," sorrise John, accarezzandogli la schiena, e Remus si scostò per vedere il cambiamento che era avvenuto nella faccia stanca del padre. In qualche modo sembrava più giovane, e più amichevole.

"Vieni," disse alla fine suo padre, "torniamo da tua madre. Si starà preoccupando per te."

4 – Il giovane studente 

Remus si guardò nello specchio lungo appeso nella camera da letto dei suoi genitori. Come molte delle cose che possedevano a quel tempo, era vecchio e leggermente crepato. Tutti i risparmi che I Lupin una volta avevano da parte se ne erano andati, sprecati nei tentativi inutili di trovare una cura per il figlio morso da un licantropo. Remus indossò il suo nuovo vestito nero, che sua madre gli aveva cucito alla maniera dei Babbani imparata quando era una ragazzina, riciclando un vecchio completo del padre. Passò una mano tra la frangia, cercando di pettinare una ciocca di capelli castano chiari che insisteva a cadergli sugli occhi, non importa come cercasse di metterla posto. Il sole splendendo attraverso la finestra riscaldava un lato del suo viso ed evidenziava un ciuffo grigio tra i capelli. I primi capelli grigi erano apparsi quando aveva dieci anni, un anno prima. Li aveva strappati via subito, prima che qualcuno li vedesse. Ma altri erano cresciuti al loro posto, finchè all'età di undici anni si era trovato ad avere diverse ciocche grige. Sua madre era sembrata preoccupata quando le aveva notate la prima volta, ma suo padre con un sorriso aveva detto che pensava gli donassero, e sua madre subito si era detta d'accordo, e si era subito abituata a vederle. Remus era contento. In realtà non gli dispiacevano, e poi era così doloroso strapparle via. Poteva usare un incantesimo adatto allo scopo, ma l'effetto non durava a lungo e i capelli bianchi ricrescevano. Allo stesso tempo, era contento che non gli fossero spuntati nuovi capelli bianchi nell'ultimo periodo. Non voleva ritrovarsi a dodici anni con i capelli completamente grigi. Sospiò, guardando la sua immagine riflessa.

"Sembri in forma oggi, caro," disse lo specchio.

Remus si accigliò. Pensava di sembrare un ragazzino scarno e malaticcio, sebbene sua madre lo rassicurasse dicendogli che non c'era nel mondo intero un ragazzo bello come lui. Personalmente, Remus pensava che fosse l'affetto che sua madre provava per lui a renderla cieca ai suoi difetti – sospettava perfino che lei avesse stregato o convinto lo specchio a fargli osservazioni incoraggianti. Era vero comunque che di solito non stava così male come in quel momento, ma aveva passato una dura notte sotto la luna piena due giorni prima.

Uscì dalla camera da letto e iniziò a scendere la vecchia scala scricchiolante, chiedendosi perché i genitori gli avevano detto di indossare il suo miglior vestito, di comportarsi bene e di passare la giornata in casa. Quest'ultima cosa era una scocciatura. Oggi voleva tornare ancora nel suo posto preferito. Aveva un nuovo – beh, usato in realtà – libro sulle rune antiche nella sua scatula dei tesori, e non vedeva l'ora di imparare qualcosa di nuovo sull'argomento.

Remus era solo a metà dellla scala quando si sentì bussare alla porta. Sentì il fruscio del giornale che suo padre metteva da parte, e sentì il passo leggero di sua madre echeggiare attraverso l'ingresso quando si mosse per andare ad aprire la porta. Dalla posizione in cui era, Remus poteva vedere un raggio di sole che illuminava l'ingresso e nello stesso tempo restava nascosto alla vista da parte degli altri. Guardò con stupore quindi allo strano uomo che stava entrando in quel momento nel loro piccolo cottage.

Era alto e magro. Vestito da capo a piedi con un elegate abito viola scuro, in test aveva un alto cappello da mago che lo costrinse a piegarsi per attraversa la porta d'ingresso. I suoi capelli e la sua barba erano lunghi e candidi, ma quello che affascinò di più Remus erano i suoi occhi. Piccoli e blu, scintillavano dietro a un paio di occhiali a forma di mezzaluna. Erano occhi luminosi e amichevoli, ma allo stesso tempo il ragazzo sentì che erano occhi acuti e penetranti, occhi che in qualche modo potevano vederti dentro.

Così questo era il professor Albus Silente, Preside della Scuola di Magia e Strgoneria di Hogwarts. Sì, Remus lo riconobbe immediatamente.Suo padre gli regalava spesso delle cioccorane, sebbene Remus non fosse particolarmente abile nell'acchiappare al volo la rana di cioccolata per farla poi sciogliere in bocca. Ma amava collezionare le carte. Aveva almeno quattro Albus Silente nella sua scatola dei tesori, ma nessuno di essi aveva occhi che fossero simili a quelli della versione in carne e ossa. Aveva quasi paura di essere visto da lui, ma nello stesso momento era attirato da quello sguardo, come se volesse fidarsi della persona che stava dietro di esso con tutti i suoi segreti.

"È molto gentile da parte sua essere venuto, professore," stava dicendo faith Lupin.

"Nessun problema," disse il professore con voce soffice e gentile. Annusò l'aria. "La tua cucina vale sempre una visita, Faith."

La madre di Remus rise. "Grazie, signore. Temo però che la lode vada fatta più alle mie meravigliose pentole che alle mie abilità di cuoca."

Condusse il professor Silente attraverso il salotto, e Remus sentì la voce di suo padre che si univa alle altre due. Scese qualche scalino, evitandone uno che schricchiolava, e si avvicinò con cautela alla porta mezza chiusa. I suoi genitori e il professor Silente stavano parlando. Sembravano parlare del più e del meno, degli ultimi avvenimenti al Ministero riguardanti la cooperazione magica internazionale, dell'ultima partita dei Wimbourne Wasps e della nuova scandalosa moda per streghe di portare abiti corti al ginocchio.

"E così," disse finalmente il professor Silente, non appena la coversazione si fermò, "come sta vostro figlio?"

"Ah, sta bene," disse Faith. "Vuole incontrarlo?"

"È il motivo per cui sono venuto," disse semplicemente Silente.

Remus arrossì. In quello stesso istante, sentì uno scricchiolio familiare che significava che sua madre si era appena alzata dal bracciolo della poltrona di suo padre.

"Vado a chiamarlo," disse.

Ecco. Remus doveva essere veloce, o sarebbe stato scoperto. Indietreggiò in punta di piedi verso l'ingresso, e da lì camminò normalmente verso la porta del salotto e bussò.

"Ah, eccolo qui," disse suo padre, sembrando sorpreso di vedere la testa di suo figlio spuntare dietro l'angolo immediatamente dopo averlo chiamato.

Remus fece nervosamente il suo ingresso nella stanza, e sentì istantaneamente fisso su di sé lo sguardo degli occhi blu, che lo studiavano da dietro gli occhiali con la montatura a forma di mezzaluna.

"Remus, caro." Sua madre venne verso di lui e, con una mano sulla sua spalla, lo guidò verso il Preside.

"Questo è il professor Silente, Remus."

"Lo so," sbottò. "Hmm… voglio dire, è un onore, signore."

In apparenza finendo di scrutarlo, il vecchio mago sorrise a Remus.

"Bene, giovanotto. È da molto tempo che sono impaziente di fare la tua conoscenza."

Remus era incredulo, e sicuramente questo doveva trasparire sul suo volto, perché Silente ridacchiò.

"Oh sì, ho sentito molto parlare di te, da tuo padre ad esempio. Molto orgoglioso di te, tuo padre."

Con la coda dell'occhio a Remus sembrò che suo padre arrossisse leggermente ascoltando queste parole. Silente continuò.

"So che sei un giovane studente volonteroso, Remus Lupin. Mai lontano da un libro o due, così mi hanno detto. E neanche semplice letteratura per ragazzi. Testi scolastici, per la maggior parte."

"Sì, signore, ho letto alcuni libri di scuola," rispose Remus. "Ma non tutti. Ho provato una volta a leggere un libro di Pozioni, ma era… " si interruppe, imbarazzato.

"Piuttosto noioso, suppongo," indovinò Silente. Poi sorrise ancora. "Non preoccuparti, Remus. Non possiamo essere tutti interessati dalle stesse cose. Quali sono le tue materie preferite?"

"Mi piacciono le rune antiche, e la storia della magia, e la difesa contro le arti oscure. Ho provato una volta a leggere _Guida alla Trasfigurazione per Principianti_, ma era difficile riuscire a seguire senza poter provare gli incantesimi."

Albus Silente annuì, e Remus si sentì improvvisamente molto meno nervoso. Finchè restava su un terreno familiare, su cose che conosceva – i suoi libri – non poteva mettere troppo in imbarazzo né se stesso né i suoi genitori.

"E hai pensato a cosa farai l'anno prossimo?" chiese il professor Silente.

"Beh, io… ho avuto la mia bacchetta l'anno scorso, e ho già iniziato a fare alcuni incantesimi di base. La mamma dice che proverà a insegnarmi qualcosa di più, le cose che imparerei se andassi a una scuola per maghi. Naturalmente non diventerò mai bravo come i suoi studenti a Hogwarts, signore."

"Ah, hai sentito parlare di Hogwarts, non è vero? E cosa ne pensi?"

"Penso che sia la miglior scuola nel mondo, professore," disse Remus con entusiasmo. "Cioè, entrambi i miei genitori ci sono andati, e se io fossi un ragazzo normale sarei voluto andarci, ma naturalmente non posso. Però ho letto alcuni dei testi che si studiano là, e _La storia di Hogwarts_."

"Davvero?" Silente ridacchiò ancora. "Allora hai fatto più di quello che molti studenti del settimo anno a Hogwarts abbiano mai fatto, oserei dire. Molto bene. Grazie, Remus, per avermi mostrato un po' di quello che sta dentro di te. Forse parleremo ancora – più tardi."

Sorpreso, Remus si considerò congedato, e uscì per andara a cercare la sua scatola e il libro che aveva messo al suo interno.

Il sole era alto nel cielo e Remus era immerso nel suo libro, dimentico del mondo intorno a lui. Il suo miglior vestito aveva tracce di polline e terra secca, e le sue sopracciglia erano corrugate. Girò una pagina, poi la rigirò ancora. Girò il libro, e fece una piccola esclamazione di sorpresa. Ah, allora era così. Non aveva capito il senso prima, ma ora era tutto chiaro. Questo era un buon libro. Spiegava tutto così bene, ed era così interessante. Così interessante, in effetti, che non sentì nessuno avvicinarsi finchè un'ombra non si proiettò sulla pagina. Allora sollevò lo sguardo e trovò il professor Silente che lo stava osservando dall'alto.

"Ah," disse, "così è qui che vieni a immergerti nei tuoi libri, eh?"

"MI piace leggere qui," disse Remus alzandosi in piedi.

Silente gli fece cenno di sedersi, e si sedette lui stesso su un ceppo.

"Ho parlato del tuo futuro coi tuoi, Remus."

"Oh?" rispose educatamente Remus, chiudendo il libro.

"Sì. Sembrano pensare che per te sia un grosso peso quello di non poter andare a una scuola vera e propria a imparare più della magia di base. È così?"

Remus pensò per un momento. "Credo di sì. Voglio imparare. Ma so che sarebbe troppo pericoloso mescolarmi con gli altri studenti. Per loro non sarebbe sicuro. È una sfortuna, ma devo cercare di vedere i lati positivi."

"Hai una disposizione d'animo insolitamente gentile per qualcuno che si trova nelle condizioni in cui sei. La maggioranza dei ragazzi sarebbe amareggiata e arrabbiata. Però tu hai i tuoi genitori coi quali sopportare tutto questo, e loro ti amano molto."

"Lo so," disse onestamente Remus. "E io li amo."

Silente sorrise. "Mi sembri un ragazzo molto paziente e intelligente, Remus. Sarebbe un peccato sprecare il tuo talento. Così ho parlatp coi tuoi, e abbiamo trovato un accordo. Gli ho detto che prenderemo delle precauzioni. Faremo uso di una vecchia casa abbandonata a Hogsmeade. Là passerai le notti di luna piena ogni mese. Ho già mandato un gufo alla nostra docente di Trasfigurazione, la professoressa McGrannit, che da quest'anno sarà vice preside, con l'ordine di iniziare i preparativi. Sarà scavato un tunnel che andrà dal cortile della scuola fino alla vecchia casa. La nostra insegnante di erbologia, la professoressa Sprite, ha recentemente acquisito un albero molto raro: un Platano Picchiatore. Noi lo pianteremo di fronte all'entrata del tunnel, per assicurarci che nessuno ti incontri per caso mentre sei trasformato. Se prendiamo tutte queste precauzioni, non cisarà pericolo al tuo arrivo a Hogwarts."

Remus rise amaramente. "Sta scherzando… "

"No, affatto," replicò Silente.

Remus restò a bocca aperta. "H-hogwarts?" balbettò. "Io? Andare a Hogwarts? Ma… "

"Approvi il piano?"

"Approvarlo?"

Remus saltò in piedi, senza sapere se mettersi a ridere o a piangere.

"Approvarlo? Questo è… É… "

Senza trovare le parole, guardò il preside, che ora gli stava sorridendo seduto sul ceppo.

"Grazie, professore," bisbigliò Remus. "Non la deluderò, signore."

5 – In viaggio verso Hogwarts 

Remus Lupin sperava che il suo stomaco si sarebbe calmato. Gli sembrava che un centinaio di farfalle stessero danzando una giga lì dentro, e sentiva uno strano nodo alla gola. Stava andando a Hogwarts! Non sapeva se cantare per la gioia o svenire per il nervosismo. Sua madre era davanti a lui, e anche lei sembrava veramente al limite.

"Spero di essermi ricordata di mettere nel baule tutto quello che ti servirà. Se c'è qualcos'altro che potrebbe servirti quando sarai là me lo farai sapere, vero?"

"Sì, mamma."

In quel momento tornò suo padre dopo aver parlato con un facchino. Sorrise alla moglie e al figlio.

"Guarda, Remus, eccolo."

Remus guardò nervosamente la grossa locomotiva rossa che si muoveva sul binario facendo il suo ingresso instazione. L'Espresso per Hogwarts. Era magnifico, molto meglio di come l'aveva immaginato. Ancora non poteva credere che fosse tutto vero. Era il 31 agosto e lui, Remus Lupin, di undici anni, oggi andava a Hogwarts. Tutti gli altri studenti sarebbero arrivati domani, naturalmente, ma domani notte sarebbe stata luna piena, così si erano accordati per farlo arrivare un giorno prima. Sentì sua madre sospirare. Lei gli sorrise, ma i suoi occhi erano umidi.

"Bene, Remus, è ora."

Remus annuì e la guardò. Aveva sognato così spesso di andare a Hogwarts, aveva sperato di andarsene e di incontrare nuove persone, altri ragazzi della sua età, di studia e e imparare…ma ora che era sul punto di farlo, e vedeva sua madre e suo padre lì in piedi, per metà felici per lui e per metà addolorati per la sua partenza, sentì una paura terribile insinuarglisi dentro al cuore. Sua madre gli baciò la guancia e suo padre sollevò il baule e il calderone, trasportandoli fino al treno. Remus lo seguì lentamente, ma proprio mentre stava per salire esitò. Si fermò e corse nelle braccia di sua madre, con le lacrime che gli scorrevano lungo le guance.

"Non posso farlo, mamma," disse singhiozzando, "alla fine non posso andare a Hogwarts. Non posso sopportare di lasciarvi."

Sua madre lo abbracciò, poi lo allontanò dolcemente e con una mano gli ravviò i capelli.

"Sì che puoi, caro. Ti farai tanti nuovi amici a Hogwarts, e studierai così tanto che desidererai di non aver mai messo gli occhi su un libro per tutta la vita. Starai bene."

"Ma – mi mancherai, mamma," disse lui.

Faith sorrise. Sapeva che questo momento sarebbe stato duro per Remus, che fino ad allora non era mai stato lontano dai suoi genitori.

"Lo so, amore mio," disse lei. "Anche tu mi mancherai. Ma le vacanze non sono poi così lontane, e tu tornerai a casa da noi." Emise un sospiro. "Ora corri, e divertiti."

Remus si voltò, e questa volta salì sul treno e seguì suo padre fino a uno scompartimento. John Lupin sistemò il bagaglio.

"Ecco," disse. "Starai bene qui, credo."

"Grazie, babbo," disse Reus incerto.

John sorrise. "Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui il mio ragazzo partiva tutto da solo per essere il primo licantropo ammesso a Hogwarts."

Si frugò nelle tasche.

"Ho qualcosa per te qui, Remus. Non è granchè, ma…"

Remus strappò la carta del pacchetto. Dentro c'era un vecchio ma lucido portaritratti d'oro. L'aprì. Dentro c'erano piccole immagini sorridenti dei suoi genitori.

"So che non è una cosa da ragazzo, ma tua madre e io abbiamo pensato che un nostro ricordino ti avrebbe fatto piacere."

Remus abbracciò suo padre. "Grazie, babbo."

"Sono orgoglioso di te, Remus," disse John, scompigliando i capelli di suo figlio.

E con un ultimo sorriso, scese dal treno.

Quando l'Espresso per Hogwarts si mosse dal binario 9 ¾ Remus stava col portaritratti serrato in una mano e col viso premuto contro il finestrino. Suo padre teneva un braccio intorno alle spalle di sua madre, e l'ultima cosa che Remus vide mentre il treno guadagnava velocità dirigendosi verso nord fu l'espressione dolce di lei, che lo guardava con orgoglio misto a pena.

Il treno non era partito da molto e Remus aveva appena messo il portaritratti in tasca, quando sentì dei passi provenire dal corridoio, passi così pesanti che per un momento pensò che ci fosse un elefante sul treno. Poi la porta si aprì, e comparve un uomo così grande che il ragazzo quasi non credette ai suoi occhi. Sul suo viso spuntavano barba e sopracciglia nere e arruffate, e indossava un gigantesco cappotto di pelliccia di talpa. Ma al di sopra di quel groviglio che era la sua barba, due gentili occhi neri sorridevano al ragazzo.

" Ciao," disse lo straniero, "tu devi essere Remus Lupin. Il professor Silente mi aveva detto che tu venivi a Hogwarts un giorno prima. Diceva che forse ti sentivi solo a viaggiare per conto tuo, siccome che era la prima volta che te ne andavi lontano dai tuoi, eccetera. Pensava che forse gradivi un po' di compagnia. E così sono venuto fino a Londra per scortarti fin lassù. Ti va bene se resto con te?"

Riprendendosi dal primo shock avuto alla vista delle dimensioni dello sconosciuto, e cercando di capire il suo strano modo di parlare, Remus si limitò a spiccicare un educato "Sì, prego."

"Hmm."

In qualche modo quell'uomo enorme riuscì ad entare nello scompartimento e mise un ombrello rosa sul portabagagli sopra di sé. Si sedette, occupando almeno tre posti, e rendendo lo scompartimento improvvisamente minuscolo. Remus temeva che, se si fosse mosso troppo velocemente, avrebbe fatto deragliare il treno.

"Rubeus Hagrid è il mio nome," disse il suo compagno di viaggio, "sono custode delle Chiavi e dei Luoghi a Hogwarts."

"Piacere di conoscerla," disse Remus.

Una delle mani di Hagrid, grandi come piatti, sparì in una tasca gigantesca e riemerse con un dozzina di confezioni di cioccorane.

"Un dolcetto?"

"No grazie, " disse Remus. "Non le mangio. Non mi piace mangiare cose che si comportano come se fossero vive."

Hagrid sembrò sorpreso. "Ma collezioni le carte, no?"

"Sì," ammise Remus.

"Ah, lo sapevo… Mai incontrato in tutta la mia vita un ragazzino che non gli piacciono. Facciamo così, io mangio le rane, tu puoi tenere le carte. Non ce le avevamo noi alla tua età, e forse sono troppo vecchio ora per iniziare la collezione. Ok?"

Per la prima volta da quando il treno aveva lasciato la stazione, Remus sorrise. "Ok."

E così il loro viaggio continuò con Hagrid che mangiava cioccorane, tre alla volta, e Remus che raccoglieva un mazzetto di Fate Morgana, Maghi Merlino e diversi altri maghi e streghe famosi.

"Ehi, eccone una buona!" disse Hagrid, scartando l'ultima cioccorana. "Albus Silente. L'hai incontrato tu, già?"

"Sì. È venuto a casa nostra quest'estate. Mi ha lasciato venire a Hogwarts nonostante io sia… io sia…"

"Tranquillo," disse subito Hagrid. "Non devi dirmi niente. Io lo so, sì. Il professor Silente me l'ha detto. Si fida di me."

Il suo petto enorme si gonfiò, se ciò era possibile, fino a raggiungere il doppio delle sue dimensioni.

"Questa è la cosa più meravigliosa di lui. Lui ha fiducia nelle persone. Gli dà delle opportunità alle persone. Anche a quelli che gli altri disprezzano – persone come me e te."

Remus lo guardò con curiosità, ma Hagrid si stava preoccupando di alcune caramelle Tuttigusti che aveva appena trovato in un'altra tasca, e non tirò più fuori l'argomento.

6 – Benvenuto a Hogwarts 

Faceva buio quando arrivarono finalmente alla stazione di Hogsmeade. Remus si stava proprio chiedendo come avrebbe fatto a trasportare il suo baule e il calderone fino al castello, quando due mani enormi sollevarono il baule dal portabagagli e Hagrid si mise il calderone sotto il braccio come se fosse una piccolo vaso da fiori.

"Li prendo io," disse Hagrid gentilmente. "Andiamo."

Remus seguì il custode di Hogwarts fuori dalla stazione e in mezzo al buio fino ad arrivare alla riva di un lago nero.

"Stanotte ci tocca andare in barca," disse Hagrid. "È tradizione per quelli del primo anno di entrare a Hogwarts in questo modo qui, e il professor Silente voleva darti anche a te un benvenuto come quello che riceveranno quegli altri domani."

Lasciò cadere il baule nella barca, e Remus si arrampicò con cautela subito dopo. Dopodichè salparono in silenzio verso il castello. Mentre si avvicinavano, Remus vide delle luci brillare in diverse finestre, e laluna uscì da dietro una nuvola, illuminando la sagoma del castello con le sue molte torri e torrette contro il cielo stellato.

"Allora, che ne pensi, eh?" chiese Hagrid.

"È meraviglioso," rispose Remus, in totale ammirazione.

Se possibile, fu ancora più in ammirazione alla vista della grande scala di marmo quando entrarono, e della Sala Grande – vuota eccetto quattro lunghi tavoli con candele accese che fluttuavano sopra di essi, e la tavola degli insegnanti – che gli tolse il fiato. Guardava il soffitto invantato senza riuscire a smettere. Era molto più magnifico di come era descritto in _La storia di Hogwarts_.

Hagrid lasciò il baule accanto alla porta e condusse Remus lungo la sala fino al tavolo dei professori, dove due persone lo stavano aspettando. Una era il professor Silente, vestito d'azzurro cielo. L'altra era una strega di mezz'età dall'aria severa, vestita di tartan, con labbra sottili e occhi penetranti che lo guardavano attraverso occhiali quadrati. E i capelli tirati indietro in una crocchia.

"Ah, Hagrid, vedo che ci hai portato il nostro nuovo studente," disse Silente.

"Si, signore, professor Silente. Professoressa McGrannit." Hagrid si inchinò leggermente alla strega dall'aria severa.

"Eccellente," continuò Silente. "Hagrid ti ha trattato bene, Remus?"

"Sì, signore. Grazie."

Remus sentì tutto il coraggio e la forza che gli erano ritornati sul treno vacillare di fronte agli occhi penetranti della professoressa McGrannit.

"Bene," riprese il preside. "Devi essere stanco, e mi aspetto che tu voglia ritirarti presto nel tuo dormitorio questa notte, dal momento che la prossima notte non potrai riposarti. Ma prima dobbiamo sapere dove metterti."

Remus sembrò leggermente preoccupato. Silente sorrise rassicurante.

"Non preoccuparti, troveremo posto per te da qualche parte. La domanda è dove. Minerva, il Cappello Parlante, per favore…"

La professoressa McGrannit si spostò rivelando uno sgabello di legno e un vecchio cappello che doveva aver visto giorni migliori. Lo sollevò e fece a Remus gesto di sedersi sullo sgabello. Lui lo fece, e lei immediatamente lasciò cadere il cappello sulla sua testa.

_Cos'è questo?_ Disse il Cappello nella testa di Remus. _Già uno studente? Ma lo smistamento avrà luogo domani, e ho preparato una canzone favolosa per l'occasione. Ah…_

Sembrò ponderare qualcosa che gli era venuto in mente.

_È un licantropo? Sì? Ecco perché sei qui una notte prima. Bene bene. Che altro? Allora, dove posso smistarti? Fammi vedere… Hai una mente vivace, giovane Remus Lupin. Una mente vivace. Cerchi di imparare ma anche di piacere. Ora questo lo rende difficile. La tua intelligenza mi fa pensare che potrei metterti in Corvonero, però… i Tassorosso amano essere d'aiuto, ma no, tu sei troppo coraggioso, e orgoglioso di andare per la tua strada. Credo che forse… sì. Sì, ora lo vedo. C'è molto coraggio in te. Sopporterai molto, ma non crollerai. Sì… _

Remus tremava. Si chiese come mai il Cappello credeva di capire così bene quello che c'era dentro di lui, quando lui stesso non si conosceva. E si chiese cosa avrebbe detto il Cappello. Sembrava metterci un tempo assurdamente lungo a decidere. Poi però, alla fine, lo disse in mdodo chiaro, cos' che tutti lo sentirono.

"Grifondoro!"

La professoressa McGrannit gli tolse il cappello. Il professor Silente stava annuendo

"Sì," disse. "Lo avevo indovinato. Molto bene, Minerva. Questo lo affida alle tue cure. Credo che sia meglio che tu prenda qualcosa da mangiare ora, Remus, e che dopo tu vada a letto. Buona notte."

E con quello, Silente si girò e lasciò la stanza, portando Hagrid con sé. Remus fu lasciato con la professoressa McGrannit. Lei lo osservò, e per un momento a Remus sembrò un po' meno severa di prima.

"Bene, Lupin, farai meglio a venire con me," disse in una voce che avrebbe potuto congelare le braci di un focolare.

Lui seguì i suoi passi veloci fuori dalla sala e lungo diverse rampe di scale. Poi raggiunsero un ingresso dove stava appeso il ritratto di una signora grassa con un vestito rosa. Sembrò incuriosita nel vederli arrivare.

"E questo cos'è? In anticipo?"

"Biglie," disse la professoressa McGrannit.

La signora nel ritratto si limitò a scrollare le ampie spalle.

"Molto bene, professoressa," disse, e girò sui suoi cardini per rivelare un'entrata nel muro.

Remus passò dopo la professoressa, e si ritrovarono dentro una torre in una sala circolare dove un fuoco allegro stava scoppiettando in un camino. Un piatto di prosciutto, formaggio, alcune fette di toast e marmellata stavano su un tavolo lì di fronte, insieme a un bicchiere e a una caraffa piena di latte.

"Questa è la sala comune di Grifondoro," spiegò la professoressa. "Il tuo dormitorio è dietro quella porta. Sali le scale fino in cima. Troverai che il tuo baule è già là. Buon appetito. Buona notte."

E subito se ne andò, lasciando Remus tutto solo. In realtà a lui non dispiacque. Il fuoco stava riscaldando non solo il corpo, ma anche il cuore.E domani sarebbero arrivati gli altri studenti. Sedette in una delle grandi poltrone e avvicinò a sé il tavolo. Si sentì improvvisamente affamato, e non lasciò una briciola nel piatto né una goccia nella caraffa quando si era fatta ora di salire le scale per andare a letto.


	2. Parte 2: Codaliscia

**Prequel, Parte 2: Codaliscia**

**1 - Una casa quasi normale**

Ci sono molte professioni nel modo dei maghi che, a sentirle, non sembrerebbero strane a un babbano. Un mago può essere proprietario terriero, per esempio, o dipendente ministeriale, o perfino autista di bus. Finchè il babbano non sente che il pub di cui il suo vicino di casa è proprietario vende burrobirra, o che il Ministero in questione è il Ministero della Magia, o che il bus è chiamato Nottetempo, non sospetterà nulla. La stessa cosa accadeva con la prfessione di Norman Minus.

Norman Minus era un farmacista. Possedeva una casa confortevole in una tranquilla strada secondaria di una piccola città a nord, ed era invidiato dai suoi concittadini non solo per avere una bella moglie, Anthea, che si occupava di opere di carità e andava a Messa tutte le domeniche, ma anche due affascinanti figlie gemelle di nove anni, Maeve e Malina. Le bambine andavano alla scuola elementare locale, avevano buoni voti, facevano sempre i compiti a casa e non davano mai motivo alle insegnanti per rimproverarle o punirle.

E tuttavia dietro la facciata della loro casa dipinta di bianco e immacolata, ditro le tendine di pizzo e le statuette di porcellana sulla mensola del bovindo, i Minus nascondevano una vita che era molto diversa da quella di una famiglia babbana. Era vero, come diceva Norman ai vicini, che faceva il pendolare per andare al lavoro. Quello che non diceva loro, comunque, era che la sua idea di pendolarismo consisteva nello sparire dal suo salotto e riapparire quasi istantaneamente nella sua farmacia a York, che poteva essere vista solo dai membri della comunità magica, e che vendeva ingredienti e rimedi come pelle di vipera, uova di rospo e bezoar.

Sua moglie, poi, non faceva menzione del fatto che la sua assenza al mercatino degli antiquari della scorsa Pasqua aveva a che fare con un suo precedente impegno col Club Collezionisti Calderoni in Miniatura - un appuntamento da non perdere, perché era stato promesso in omaggio a chi sarebbe intervenuto un bellissimo calderone placcato d'oro, auto-mescolantesi, della grandezza di un portauovo.

E riguardo alle figlie... Malina stava insegnando a scrivere alla sua biro, mentre Maeve aveva lasciato perdere da un pezzo, e se ne stava seduta con la lingua tra i denti e le sopracciglia corrugate sopra un libro di matematica le cui pagine si giravano da sole, tenendo stretta nella mano sinistra una lunga piuma d'aquila.

Era questa la vita di cui, una giorno piovoso e ventoso di fine aprile, entrò a far parte il terzo figlio dei signori Minus.

**2 - Fratellino**

Peter Minus si tolse le scarpe scalciando e si distese sul letto con un misto di sollievo e di tristezza. Sollievo, perché l'anno scolastico a Hogwarts era iniziato, e questo significava una casa priva di Malina fino a Natale. Tristezza, perché con Malina era andata via anche Maeve. Maeve gli sarebbe mancata.

Peter si alzò e camminò fino alla finestra. Guardò in basso verso il piccolo giardino sul retro della casa. Lì c'erano un'altalena con il sedile di legno dipinto di arancione, con la pittura che si stava sgretolando, e uno scivolo che una volta era stato rosso ma che ora non mostrava quasi più traccia del colore. Giochi da babbani. Il tipo di giochi che i babbani in una città babbana come quella si aspettavano di vedere nel giardino sul retro dei Minus. Se solo sapessero!

Almeno una volta al giorno, ogni giorno quando c'era un po' di sole, sua madre lo faceva uscire a giocare per pura apparenza. A lui non importava in realtà. Lo scivolo gli piaceva abbastanza. Quello che non gli piaceva, invece, era l'altalena. Dal giorno in cui, provando a vedere quanto sarebbe riuscito a salire in alto spingendosi con le sue gambe corte e grassotte, sua sorella Malina si nascose dietro alla porta della cucina con la bacchetta in mano facendolo salire più in alto, più in alto, più in alto... così in alto che ebbe veramente paura di cadere a terra. Malina gli faceva sempre quel tipo di scherzi, mentre Maeve lo difendeva ogni volta. Maeve aveva salutato con gioia l'arrivo del terzogenito in casa Minus, felice di avere un fratellino con cui giocare, anche se di molti anni più piccolo di lei. Malina, d'altro canto, non capiva perchè i suoi genitori volessero un altro figlio, non gradì la presenza di Peter, il rumore che faceva - e la confusione - e odiava doversene occupare quando i genitori uscivano.

Lo strano umore altalenante di Peter in assenza delle sorelle era perciò comprensibile. Era felice di vedere Malina andarsene, ma Maeve... Si augurava sinceramente che Malina potesse andare a Hogwarts da sola, e che Maeve potesse restare a casa con lui. Per tutta la sua vita Maeve era stata la sua protettrice. Perfino all'età di sei anni, quando sapeva che avrebbe dovuto imparare a farcela da solo, aveva bisogno di lei per difenderlo - cosa che lei faceva sempre. Con un sospiro, Peter si trascinò via dalla finestra e si avviò verso la porta. Pensava che sarebbe stato meglio scendere al piano di sotto. La mamma si stava sicuramente chiedendo dove fosse andato.

**3 - Lettere**

"Mamma! Mamma!" gridò Maeve Minus, sventolando uno spesso foglio di pergamena in aria.

Irruppe nella cucina, con un ghigno sul viso pallido. A vent'anni, Maeve era diventata una giovane con un viso non bello, ma simpatico e amichevole. Se ne stava in piedi, con i piccoli occhi azzurro chiaro che scintillavano come perline e una ciocca di capelli biondo chiaro che sfuggiva dalla coda. Anthea Minus rivolse la sua attenzione dal fiore su cui stava lavorando alla figlia. Peter si affacciò dalla porta che dava sul giardino con l'intenzione di entrare in casa.

"Indovina!" esclamò Maeve.

"Beh, cosa?" chiese Malina per pura formalità, inghiottendo un boccone di torta di mele e guardandola da sopra un voluminoso libro tenuto aperto contro un'insalatiera di fronte a lei.

"Sono stata accettata!" scandì vivacemente Maeve, stringendo la spalla della sorella prima di girare intorno al tavolo per mostrare la missiva alla madre. Anthea tirò fuori gli occhiali dalla tasca del suo grembiule e li indossò.

"Siamo felici di informarla che la sua domanda di assunzione come docente a Beauxbatons è stata accettata. Aspettiamo il suo arrivo prima dell'inizio del prossimo anno scolastico, vale a dire nell'agosto di quest'anno. A presto, Olympe Maxime, Vice Preside," lesse Anthea Minus.

Ridiede la lettera alla figlia e si tolse gli occhiali.

"Congratulazioni, mia cara," disse, ricevendo da Maeve un bacio sulla guancia.

Maeve era raggiante.

"È così eccitante," esclamò. "Andrò a Beauxbatons! Sarò un'insegnante! Non è meraviglioso, Peter?"

Si girò solo per scoprire che suo fratello era ritornato in giardino.

Peter stava seduto sul letto con le coperte tirate su fino al mento. Aveva spento la luce in modo che la stanza fosse buia eccetto che per la pallida luce della luna che passava attraverso una fessura tra le tende. Gli bruciavano gli occhi. Sentì bussare alla porta, e capì che era Maeve. Scivolando velocemente sotto la coperta, strinse intorno a sé le lenzuola e girò la faccia verso il muro, chiudendo gli occhi e fingendo di essere addormentato. La porta si aprì ed entrò luce dal corridoio. Maeve entrò e si fermò, in attesa che gli occhi si abituassero all'oscurità. Poi si avvicinò al letto.

"Peter?" chiamò dolcemente.

Lui trattenne il respiro.

"So che sei sveglio, Peter," disse, sedendosi su un lato del letto.

Riluttante, Peter si girò a guardarla.

"Perché sei triste, Peter?" chiese. "Pensavo che saresti stato felice per me nel vedere che ottenevo ciò che avevo sempre desiderato."

"Lo sono," rispose lui mogio. "Ma - non voglio che tu vada via. Io n-n-non so cosa farò senza di te."

"Avrai ancora mamma, papà e Malina."

Il ragazzo mise su il muso.

"Vorrei che fosse Malina ad andarsene al posto tuo," disse.

Maeve sorrise. Sussurò "Beh, se sei fortunato si sbrigherà a sposare quell'antipatico del suo ragazzo, così ti sbarazzerai di tutte e due. Ad ogni modo," aggiunse, "non dovrai aver a che fare con lei per molto. È quasi luglio, e tu riceverai presto la tua lettera da Hogwarts."

Peter si rabbuiò.

"Se mi vorranno a Hogwarts... Non so, Maeve. Non so se sono abbastanza intelligente."

"Ma certo che ti vorranno! E per quanto riguarda l'intelligenza - presero Barry Beacher, e sono sicura che tu sei dieci volte più intelligente di lui."

Il riferimento a un vecchio compagno di scuola di Maeve, sul quale aveva sentito molte storie così ridicole che dubitava fossero tutte vere, fece sorridere Peter.

"Bene," disse sua sorella, sistemandogli le coperte, "ora chiudi gli occhi, e cerca di dormire. E ricorda, anche se sarò lontana, verrò sempre da te quando avrai bisogno di me."

Peter annuì e, chiudendo gli occhi, si addormentò quasi istantaneamente.

La lettera arrivò un lunedì. Anthea Minus scrutò ansiosamente un grande gufo marrone che prendeva il volo dalla finestra della cucina. Però sembrava che nessun altro nella via lo avesse notato, così arretrò e tornò a sedersi al tavolo della colazione. Peter stava seduto con la pergamena in mano, leggendo il proprio indirizzo scritto in inchiostro verde. Sì, era proprio diretta a lui.

"Ah, era ora!" disse suo padre, aspettando che il bricco del latte finisse di rovesciare il suo contenuto sulla tazza di cereali.

Malina abbassò la sua copia della Gazzetta del Profeta e sbirciò suo fratello. Anthea si mise a sedere di fronte a suo marito, e mosse la bacchetta in direzione della teiera, che immediatamente si sollevò e le riempì la tazza.

"Su, aprila," lo incalzò Maeve.

Con mano tremante, suo fratello ruppe il sigillo e srotolò la pergamena. Eccolo lì, scritto in verde e bianco. Il signor Peter Minus era invitato a frequentare Hogwarts, Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. Maeve gli strinse il braccio e gli baciò la guancia allegramente, Anthea e Norman Minus si congratularono con il figlio, e Malina lo studò dubbiosa. Peter, passando attraverso il tavolo la lettera a suo padre, fece una risatina nervosa - e fece cadere il bricco del latte.


	3. Parte 3: Felpato

Prequel, Parte 3: Felpato 1 - Prologo 

Un bambino coi capelli neri se ne stava seduto facendo dondolare le gambe fuori dal divano. Un uomo anziano dall'aspetto deprimente, tutto vestito di nero con un monocolo rotondo, stava in piedi dall'altra parte della stanza, sussurrando a una strega dai capelli grigi, con in testa un cappello a punta, e a un uomo alto dall'espressione severa e gli occhi freddi, anch'egli vestito di nero. Il piccolo sbadigliò e si stropicciò gli occhi. Perché lo facevano stare seduto in quel modo ? E chi era quella donna ? Perché se ne stava nel mezzo del salotto dei suoi genitori ? Aveva già visto il vecchio prima – e aveva lo stesso aspetto deprimente – non molto tempo fa, quando la nonna era 'andata in Paradiso'., come aveva detto sua madre. Nella stessa occasione aveva visto anche l'altro uomo. Il bambino ricordava che avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo 'zio', ma non sapeva perché. Di sicuro non l'aveva visto poi così spesso nella sua giovane vita. E dov'erano i suoi genitori ? Perché non erano ritornati a casa ? E perché Ellie, la sua babysitter, era corsa in cucina piangendoquando queste persone erano arrivate, e non era ritornata da lui ? Gli piaceva Ellie. Decise che sarebbe andato a cercarla.

« Ellie ? »

Ellen Cole si asciugò gli occhi e si girò sentendo che il bambino la chiamava.

"Ciao, Sirius."

Provò a sorridere. Sirius si avvicinò e la guardò coi suoi occhioni curiosi. Ellen lo prese in braccio e lo tenne stretto, sapendo bene che poteva essere l'ultima volta che lo faceva. Dai suoi occhi caddero delle lacrime sui capelli scuri del piccolo. Sirius aveva poco più di due anni, non capiva cosa stava succedendo intorno a lui. Ma sapeva che Ellie era triste, e quello rendeva triste anche lui. Lei era sua amica – la sua sola amica nel mondo a parte i suoi genitori. Così lasciò che lei lo cullasse, come aveva fatto con sua mamma quando era sconvolta perché la nonna se ne era andata via.

Così li trovarono poco tempo dopo il signor Mortis delle pompe funebri, la signora Dolesham e Duncan Black . Sirius li guardò con sospetto, e istintivamente abbracciò più forte Ellen.

"È ora, mio caro," disse la signora Dolesham.

"Una triste vicenda," aggiunse il signor Mortis, pulendo il suo monocolo.

Duncan Black se ne stava in piedi, accigliato.

"C-che succederà a Sirius, ora che… ora che i suoi genitori…?" domandò la ragazza.

"Starà nel mio orfanotrofio," rispose la strega dai capelli grigi.

"Ma… "

Ellen guardò ansiosa il signor Black.

"Non potrebbe occuparsene lei, signore?"

"Io?" rispose infastidito Black. "Perché dovrei volerlo?"

"Ma – signore, è suo nipote. Lo stesso sangue di suo fratello."

"Thomas era un eccentrico," disse l'uomo con severità. "Oh, so che voi lo chiamavate 'mago', ma io e i miei genitori lo vedevamo per quello che era veramente. Eravamo felici che ci avesse lasciato per unirsi alla 'comunità dei maghi', e non ricordo giorno più fosco di quello in cui insistette tanto per farci venire al suo matrimonio, per vederlo sposato a – a una della sua _specie_. Per cui no, non terrò io suo figlio. Per quello che mi riguarda può andare all'orfanotrofio e starci per sempre."

Ellen guardò l'uomo con gli occhi spalancati, senza riuscire a credere a quello che era appena stato detto. Se solo fosse stata più vecchia, avrebbe tenuto lei il bambino. Ma cosa poteva fare una giovane strega di sedici anni? Così lasciò che la signora Dolesham lo portasse via, e guardò a lungo per l'ultima volta quel visino mentre se ne andava.

2 – Capo del branco 

"Allora, chi è stato?" sbottò la signora Dolesham, fissando la fila di ragazzi in piedi di fronte a lei.

"Chi è che ha fatto esplodere una caccabomba nell'ufficio del signor Featherstone?"

Lasciò che i suoi occhi percorressero tutta la fila. I ragazzi stavano con la schiena ben dritta e il petto all'infuori, gli occhi rivolti verso il pavimento.

"Pringle!"

Un ragazzino biondo, nervoso, sussultò.

"Sì, signora Dolesham?"

"Dimmi chi ha fatto esplodere quell'aggeggio."

La voce dell'anziana strega era alquanto persuasiva.

"Io n-non lo so," balbettò il povero ragazzo.

"Ah, non lo sai? Beh, in questo caso allora possiamo supporre che sia stato tu. Sono sicura che il bastone del signor Featherstone tirerà fuori quel poco che sai."

Il ragazzo di nome Pringle iniziò a tremare come una foglia sotto lo sguardo inflessibile della donna. Sembrava prossimo alle lacrime, era ovviamente determinato a non rivelare nulla.

"Molto bene," disse la signora Dolesham prendendolo per il bavero della giacca, "allora andiamo…"

Stavano per raggiungere la porta quando una voce esclamò chiaramente, "Aspettate!"

La signora si fermò vicino alla porta, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, e si girò.

"Sì, Black?"

Sirius fece un passo avanti distanziandosi dalla fila, tenendo il mento sollevato e fissando la donna negli occhi.

"Pringle non ha fatto esplodere la caccabomba. Sono stato io, signora."

La signora Dolesham lo guardò, valutandolo. Gli occhi del ragazzino erano freddi e fissi, e lei sorrise dentrò di sé. Lo conosceva da quando aveva due anni. Sapeva che amava fare scherzi, e lo aveva sorpreso varie volte mentre preparava qualche tiro – ecco perché anche in questo caso sapeva fin dall'inizio che era lui il colpevole. Inoltre tra i difetti del giovane Black non c'era la slealtà. Era quasi sempre la mano dietro agli scherzi e alle marachelle che si combinavano in orfanotrofio, ma, a differenza del tipico capobanda, Black non dava mai la colpa ad altri per cose che avesse fatto o istigato, e lei non poteva fare a meno di ammirare il suo coraggio nel parlare in difesa dell'amico Pringle, che era minore di lui di cinque anni e totalmente incapace di difendersi. Rilasciando Pringle, disse lentamente:

"Capisco. Allora farai bene a venire con me."

Sirius la seguì ubbidiente fuori dalla stanza, lungo il corridoio in direzione degli uffici. Sapeva cosa stava per accadere, o almeno lo immaginava. Ma non fu condotto nell'ufficio del signor Featherstone, bensì in quello della stessa signora Dolesham.

"Siediti," gli ordinò.

Sirius obbedì. La signora Dolesham si sedette dietro alla scrivania e appoggiò la schiena allo schienale della sedia.

"Black," disse dopo una pausa, e la sua vocere era più gentile di prima, "che cosa devo fare con te? Sei un ragazzo intelligente, e potresti andare lontano, se solo tu lo volessi. Perché devi sempre arrestare il tuo avanzamento con questi giochetti infantili? Il signor Featherstone ti avrebbe nominato Prefetto già da tempo, se solo scorgesse in te un minimo di senso di responsabilità. Avresti potuto raggiungere livelli più elevati di altri, con la fiducia degli studenti più anziani. Perché insisti a tormentarci così?"

Sirius ci pensò su un attimo, poi disse:

"Non intendo mancarle di rispetto, signora, e neanche al signor Feathersone. Ma mi piace fare scherzi, e non credo che mi piacerebbe essere a un livello superiore dei miei amici. Mi piace essere uno di loro, non il loro responsabile. Sono miei amici, non riuscirei a dar loro ordini."

La signora Dolesham lo squadrò per un po' e sospirò.

"Se è così che la vedi, allora, devo dirti che, per quello che può contare, capisco i tuoi sentimenti. Ma per favore, Black, cerca di essere meno – difficile in futuro, almeno per un pochino di tempo."

Si piegò in avanti amichevolmente e abbassò il tono di voce.

"Posso anche dirti che ho convinto il signor Featherstone a mettere il tuo nome nella lista per Hogwarts."

A Sirius sembrò mancare il fiato.

"Hogwarts, signora?"

"Sì, Hogwarts.Ma se continui con queste sciocchezze come lanciare caccabombe nel suo ufficio, potrebbe essere al di là del mio potere convincerlo di non cancellare il tuo nome dalla lista. Sii paziente, Sirius, e fa' il bravo. Per favore."

La faccia della donna assunse un'espressione più dolce.

"Almeno finchè non ricevi la tua lettera," aggiunse.

"Lei – lei pensa veramente che io abbia qualche possibilità di essere ammesso?"

"Oh sì," disse con convinzione la signora Dolesham, "non ho dubbi. Quando riceverai la tua lettera, vieni subito da me. Prenderò io tutti gli accordi necessari, ti accompagnerò a comprare i tuoi libri e le altre cose – e voglio essere certa di vederti salire sull'Espresso per Hogwarts."

Sirius ghignò. Hogwarts! Quella sì che era una prospettiva per cui valeva la pena di essere buono. Almeno finchè non sarebbe arrivata la sua lettera.


	4. Parte 4: Ramoso

Prequel, Parte 4: Ramoso 1 – La fuga di Bridget 

Bridget aprì la porta e guardò ansiosamente nel corridoio. Ascoltò attentamente, cercando di cogliere anche i più piccoli rumori, fino a ingrandirli nella sua mente e farli diventare dei suoni minacciosi. Però era sicura – sicura come non lo era mai stata – che al momento non c'era nessuno in casa eccetto lei. Lui era uscito proprio come aveva detto.

Raccolse da terra un borsone piuttosto ampio foderato con una stoffa a fantasia di rose. La borsa conteneva le uniche cose buone che fossero uscite dalla sua relazione con quel… quell'uomo odioso. Si chiedeva spesso come avesse fatto a essere così cieca da non vedere la malvagità in lui. Perché non aveva visto quello che lui era prima di sposarlo? Di sicuro il suo testimone di nozze avrebbe dovuto insospettirla… Dopotutto, forse suo padre e i suoi amici avevano ragione. Forse lei _era_ troppo giovane per sapere cosa era bene per lei.

Si era rovinata con le sue mani, ma non aveva intenzione di continuare così. Odiava rompere la solenne promessa che aveva fatto in chiesa, ma non avrebbe lasciato in nessun modo che suo figlio crescesse accanto a un padre come quello. Doveva tenerlo al sicuro da quel mostro. Per fortuna non era stata costretta a confessargli di essere incinta, ancora non era evidente, altrimenti…

Non, faceva meglio a non pensarci. Doveva fuggire, e velocemente anche, prima che lui ritornasse.

Una sera piovosa di circa due mesi più tardi, la signora Hilda Hammersmith di Cheapside, Londra, si sorprese nel vedere una ragazza dall'aria desolata con indosso un impermeabile consunto seduta sulla soglia di casa sua, mentre ritornava da una visita molto piacevole all'amica Maureen Dodd, che abitava proprio dietro l'angolo.

"_Davvero_," pensò, saltando automaticamente alla conclusione che la ragazza aveva bevuto troppo, "_i giovani d'oggi non hanno alcun senso del decoro_."

"Mi scusi," disse alla ragazza con voce scostante.

La giovane ebbe un sussulto e si alzò in piedi, toccandosi la pancia con una mano e tenendo stretto con l'altra un borsone. La luce di un lampione le illuminò il volto, che era pallido e imperlato di sudore. I suoi riccioli castani erano umidi per la pioggia e si attaccavano alle guance scavate, e gli occhi castani girarono lo sguardo da un'altra parte. Inciampò sui gradini, e la signora Hammersmith sifece subito avanti per aiutarla.

Certo, disapprovava queste ragazze giovani che non sapevano vestirsi bene e non sapevano come vivere la vita – bevevano come uomini nei pub il sabato sera, e assumevano perfino delle droghe, così aveva sentito. Tuttavia si considerava una buona cristiana, per cui considerava suo dovere aiutare i bisognosi. Ed era dai tempi della guerra che non vedeva una giovane in così cattivo stato e bisognosa d'aiuto. Era chiaramente incinta, e completamente sola in una notte di vento e di pioggia a Londra. Non aveva nemmeno un ombrello!

"Ferma lì," disse, prendendola sottobraccio e guidandola all'asciutto sotto la tettoia.

"Non dovresti andartene là fuori in una notte come questa. Lascia che ti chiami un taxi."

"No," rispose la ragazza con voce debole, arretrando contro il muro. "Grazie."

"Ma – almeno lascia che io telefoni a tuo marito, così può venire a prenderti."

"No!" La ragazza sembrò riprendersi per un momento. "Quello no, no," pregò, stringendo forte il braccio dell'anziana signora.

"Per favore, non gli dica dove mi trovo," insistette, con una strana luce negli occhi. "Non deve trovare né me, né il bambino. Lei – lei non gli dirà dove sono, vero?"

"Molto bene," acconsentì riluttante la signora Hammersmith. "Ma dece esserci qualcun altro. I tuoi genitori, amici…"

La ragazza esitò per un attimo. Suo padre. C'era suo padre. Ma no, era meglio di no. L'aveva ripudiata quando lei aveva deciso di sposare quell'uomo contro il suo volere. Calmandosi un po' e appoggiandosi ancora contro il muro, rispose con rassegnazione,

"No. Niente genitori. Niente amici. Nessuno." Sospirò. "Meglio che me ne vada."

"Oh no, no davvero," obiettò la signora Hammersmith, affarrandola per un braccio e aprendo la porta. "Tu vieni dentro con me finchè non ti troviamo un posto adatto. Sei bagnata e febbricitante, non dovresti stare in giro sotto la pioggia nelle tue condzioni. Entra."

Troppo debole pe protestare, La ragazza si lasciò trascinare dentro, fino a un appartamento al quinto piano. Si sarebbe ricordata solo in modo vago di quella notte e dei giorni che seguirono. La prima volta che aprì gli occhi e si rese veramente conto di dov'era era il sabato successivo.

Bridget sbattè le palpebre. Un raggio di sole stava colpendo il letto, attraversando il vetro della finestra ancora picchiettato di pioggia. Si guardò intorno, osservando la stanza che non le era familiare. C'era una piccola sveglia che ticchettava sul comodino. Lesse l'ora: le nove di mattina. Dove si trovava? Non ricordava quasi niente da quando aveva lasciato la casa di suo marito. C'era stato un flusso ininterrotto di giorni, uno dopo l'altro, tutti pieni di preoccupazione, mentre si girava per guardarsi alle spalle, come aspettandosi di vederlo lì, pronto a riportarla inditro e a farle pagare il fatto di aver tentato la fuga. E come gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, semmai l'avesse trovata!

Sentì dei passi fuori dalla stanza, e lentamente venne aperta la porta. Entrò una signora ormai anziana, vestita con un tailleur di tweed, con un paio di occhiali rotondi dalla montatura di tartaruga sul naso dritto e i capelli grigi.

"Buongiorno," disse la strana donna.

"Bu-buongiorno," balbettò Bridget.

"Sono la signora Hammersmith," continuò la donna, sedendosi sull'orlo del letto. "E tu?" chiese sorridendo.

"Mi chiamo Bridget," fu la risposta esitante. "Bridget Potter."

Sì, avrebbe usato quel cognome d'ora in avanti. Il cognome di sua madre da nubile. Di sicuro lui non si sarebbe aspettato una cosa del genere. Aveva lasciato suo marito e il suo cognome dietro di lei, anche se forse la signora aveva capito che stava dicendo qualcosa di non vero.

"E come stai stamattina?"

"Molto meglio, grazie. Ho un grande debito verso di lei, ne sono sicura. Però devo confessarle che non ricordo assolutamente come ho fatto ad arrivare fin qui."

"Per forza, " sorrise Hilda Hammersmith. "Hai avuto la febbre per diversi giorni."

"La febbre? Oh no, io… "

Sembrò spaventata, ma l'anziana signora, indovinando le sue paure, la rassicurò.

"Non preoccuparti. Il dottore dice che il bambino sta bene."

Bridget emise un sospiro di sollievo, e fece finalmente un sorriso anche lei.

"Allora sono ancora più in debito di quanto credessi, signora Hammersmith. Vorrei trovare il modo di ripagarla. Purtroppo però non ho neanche un penny con me."

"Non ho mai pensato che tu potessi darmi del denaro," rispose la signora Hammersmith. "Ora però non preoccuparti. Sei stata male questa settimana, e devi riprendere le forze. Per ora puoi stare qui. Mi è sempre dispiaciuto lasciare vuota questa stanza. Le camere da letto in più non sono molto utili in un appartamento a Londra, e io non ho mai avuto figli… Beh, sei la benvenuta e puoi restare, se vuoi."

"Grazie," disse Bridget. "È molto gentile da parte sua."

2 - Friday's Child 

_Monday's child is fair of face_

_Tuesdays' child is full of grace_

_Wednesday's child is full of woe_

_Thursday's child has far to go_

_Friday's child is loving and giving_

_Saturday's child works hard for a living_

_But the child that is born on the sabbath day is bonny and blithe and good and gay._

Bridget rimase a vivere dalla signora Hammersmith per un po' di tempo. Non aveva nessun posto dove andare, e sarebbe stato difficile per lei trovare un lavoro nel mondo babbano sola e con unfiglio in arrivo. Ma anche vivere con l'anziana donna aveva i suoi rischi, infatti Bridget era determinata a tutti i costi a non farle scopire nulla d'insolito sulla sua coinquilina.

Suo figlio nacque un venerdì verso fine giugno. La signora Hammersmith lo adorò da subito. Il suo entusiasmo per le piccole dita e i rumorini gorgoglianti che il piccolo faceva non era comunque paragonabile a quello che provava Bridget.

Spesso si sedeva e lo cullava tra le braccia, guardando il suo viso mentre dormiva in pace, sicuro e inconsapevole dei pericoli nel mondo intorno a lui. Agli occhi di sua madre, era la cosa più fantastica che avesse mai messo piede sulla terra, e quando iniziò a crescere, si rese conto che aveva ereditato i capelli neri di suo padre ma per fortuna nessun tratto del carattere di quell'uomo.

Quando il bambino compì un anno, Bridget decise che era ora di trasferirsi. Aveva approfittato fin troppo della gentile ospitalità della signora Hammersmith, inoltre temeva che un piccolo mago avrebbe potuto causare strani incidenti in casa, cose che non avrebbe potuto giustificare facilmente. Così, quando si svuotò un appartamento al piano più alto dello stesso edificio, sia lei che il piccolo si trasferirono là, e diventò un appartamento molto felice, perché il bambino amava la madre almeno quanto lei amava lui, e donava amicizia e allegria a chiunque lo incontrasse. Era buono e affezionato, nel cuore se non nelle azioni, perché non c'era niente che amasse di più che fare scherzi agli altri inquilini.

Nella maggioranza delle occasioni la signora Hammersmith era la sua vittima, ma lei rideva e si divertiva agli scherzetti infantili che il piccolo le faceva.

"Hai un figlio in gamba, mia cara," disse una volta a Bridget, "e sarà un uomo in gamba quando sarà cresciuto. Non per niente è nato di venerdì (_Friday's child, NdT_), e sai quel che si dice, vero?"

L'espressione di Bridget si fece interrogativa.

"I nati di venerdì sono amabili e generosi," disse la signora Hammersmith.

Bridget sorrise orgogliosa. Sì, era la descrizione del suo bambino.

3 – A scuola 

James Potter scese correndo le scale di un anonimo condomino di Londra e si fermò appena in tempo per evitare di scontrarsi con la signora Hammersmith, che stava salendo dal quarto piano.

"Mi scusi!" ansimò.

L'anziana signora rise.

"Va tutto bene, ragazzo mio. Ma che cosa ti è successo? Sembra che qualcuno ti stia inseguendo."

James si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e ghignò.

"Non ancora, signora Hammersmith. Ma forse qualcuno ci sarà se non mi sbrigo a uscire. La mamma sarà furiosa con me se faremo ritardo."

"Beh, allora sbrigati, ragazzo. Inizi la tua nuova scuola domani, non è vero? Dov'è che stai andando già?" chiese con aria furba.

"Mi scusi, signora Hammersmith," disse lui evasivo. "Devo scappare sul serio."

Mentre si affrettava giù per le ultime rampe di scale, cercando nel frattempo – e come al solito fallendo – di appiattire i suoi arruffati capelli neri, James ringraziò dentro di sé la sua buona stella per aver potuto evitare senza sembrare maleducato l'argomento della scuola dove stava per andare domani. E in realtà non poteva dirglielo, anche se era una signora estremamente gentile, la conosceva da tutta la vita e le era molto affezionato. Tuttavia era una babbana, e ciò significava che non poteva uscirsene con frasi tipo "Andrò a Hogwarts, Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria". Voleva urlare dalla gioia al solo pensarci. Hogwarts! Era stato meraviglioso quando la lettera era arrivata. Sua madre era così orgogliosa di lui, e ora stavano andando a Diagon Alley a comprare alcune cose che gli sarebbero servite: due soprabiti neri da indossare sulla divisa, un calderone, libri – e una bacchetta tutta sua. Scese in strada con un ampio sorriso stampato sul volto.

"Ah, eccoti qui," disse sua madre. "Pensavo che non saresti mai arrivato."

"Stai scherazando, mamma!" rise lui.

Bridget fermò un taxi e poco dopo viaggiavano attraverso il traffico londinese, diretti a un luogo di cui l'autista non poteva sospettare l'esistenza.

Il Paiolo Magico. James ci era già stato, ma ogni volta lo affascinava. Avendo trascorso tutta la vita in un appartamento in stile babbano con sua madre, provava sempre gioia nel vedere così tante personae non babbane raggruppate in un solo posto. Come al solito, il luogo era affollato con maghi e streghe di ogni tipo. Maghi con alti cappelli, streghe con cuffie strette da un fiocco. Maghi con la bombetta, streghe con alti copricapi a cono. C'erano perfino alcuni goblin in giro.

James e sua madre si mossero dall'ingresso verso la porta posteriore. Entrarono in un piccolo cortile sul retro, con un murodavanti a loro, e sua mdre toccò alcuni mattoni con la bacchetta. Il muro si ritrasse, e un istante dopo erano a Diagon Alley.

Era come stare dentro a un vecchio racconto di Dickens. Case di ogni forma e dimensione costruite una accanto all'altra si affacciavano su una strada stretta, c'erano persone ovunque, che chiacchieravano e passeggiavano, che spingevano per farsi strada o allungavano il collo per vedere le vetrine. Si sentivano stridere i gufi e si vedevano uccelli tubare e volare qua e là, e si sentiva perfino una strana musica nell'aria. Sua madre James lo prese sottobraccio, e si avviarono in mezzo alla fitta folla verso un edificio bianco e alto, che stava all'angolo della strada – praticamente l'unico edificio che non sembrasse cascante o pittoresco. Gringotts, la banca dei maghi.

James guardò i goblin dietro al lungo bancone. Si chiese immediatamente perché creature così piccole insistessero nel volere tavoli così alti, ma quando lui e sua madre ne raggiunsero uno – e la sua faccia dal naso ricurvo e dall'espressione arcigna apparve dall'alto di uno di quei tavoli – James comprese che lo facevano per apparire più autorevoli e severi. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, in realtà. Piccoli mostri rugosi.

Sua madre disse il numero della loro camera blindata, e in poco tempo stavano già uscendo dalla banca, con zellini e galeoni che tintinnavano nella borsa di Bridget e lo stomaco di James sottosopra. A dire la verità quei carrelli che ti conducevano nel sottosuolo fino alle camere blindate erano un po' troppo veloci.

"Bene, mio caro," disse sua madre prendendogli la mano e mettendogli alcune monete sul palmo. "Queste dovrebbero bastare per i vestiti. Madam Malkin è proprio là."

Puntò con il dito.

"Io invece vado a comprarti i libri mentre tu compri i vestiti. Basta che tu dica che sono per Hogwarts, sapranno quello che ti serve. Ci vediamo là. Va bene?"

"Ok, mamma."

James mise i soldi nella tasca dei suoi jeans e attraversò la strada, sentendosi completamente soddisfatto.

Entrò da Madam Malkin – Vestiti per Ogni Occasione con passo leggero e fu immediatamente salutato da una strega dall'aria amichevole, con le guance arrossate e la figura pienotta.

"Buongiorno, caro. Hogwarts, vero?" disse lei.

James annuì.

"Da questa parte, prego."

Lo condusse nel retro del negozio. Là c'era un altro ragazzino, più alto di James, coi capelli neri e uno sguardo furbetto negli occhi chiari. L'assistente fece salire James su un piedistallo.

"Ciao," disse il ragazzino.

"Ciao," rispose James.

"Sei venuto per i soprabiti da portare a Hogwarts?" gli chiese l'altro.

"Sì. È anche per te il primo anno a Hogwarts?"

"Già. Sono Sirius. Sirius Black." E sorrise. Era un sorriso aperto e invitante, pieno di furbizia ma anche affascinante.

"James Potter."

"Beh, James, " disse Sirius mentre pagava la strega che lo aveva servito, "Devo andare a prendere i miei libri adesso. Ci vediamo domani, sul treno per Hogwarts?"

"Certo," rispose James, sentendo che aveva già trovato un amico. Arrivederci."


End file.
